This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Wireless local area networks (WLAN) may operate in multiple frequency ranges, such as, for example, a range between about 2.4 GHz and about 2.5 GHz, and a range between about 5.15 GHz and about 5.9 GHz. These WLAN networks may be used indoors or outdoors. Omnidirectional antennas may be configured to radiate approximately equally in all directions, and may be configured to radiate at multiple operating frequencies.